


The Can’t-Opener

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Jensen laughing, M/M, Misha is cooking, broken utensils, misha and Jensen are the worlds cutest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Misha’s cooking, while Jensen is watching the news. It seems Misha needs more help than he lets on.





	The Can’t-Opener

“Jen, where do you keep the can opener?” Misha called out. He was in the kitchen while Jensen laid in the living room watching the news. 

“In the drawer by the sink love” Jensen called out in reply. 

Jensen giggled to himself as he heard rustling noises, Misha evidently going through the drawer. 

“Jen! I can’t find it.” Misha yelled out at him again. 

“Hang on, babe, I’m coming” Jensen grunted, as he pulled himself up from the sofa and dragging himself into the kitchen, where he found Misha standing by the draw, stratching his head in confusion. 

He walked up behind Misha, placing his arms around his waist and his head peered over his shoulder. 

Misha whined, “I cant find it...” 

Jensen grinned at his boyfriends cute little whiny voice, before looking into the drawer, and much to Misha’s dismay, Jensen had found the can opener within just a few moments and laughed as he handed it to him. 

“Seriously!” Misha said slightly grumpy that he hadn’t found it when it proved to be so simple to find but he couldn’t help but smile. 

Jensen left Misha to cook, and proceeded back towards the living room. It wasn’t long before Misha was calling on him again. 

“JEN!” Misha shouted, “Our can opener is broken” 

Jensen giggled as he got up again, heading back towards the kitchen, finding Misha standing there with the very much indeed broken can opener in his hands. 

“So it is now a can’t opener?” Jensen laughed. 

Misha’s face dropped and couldn’t help but laugh at Jensen’s stupid little joke, “Ugh. I can’t believe I fell in love with you all of all people.” 

Jensen’s lip folded up into a smirk, grabbing Misha around the waist, kissing him quickly, “Ah, shut up! You love me!” 

Misha sighed in defeat, “Yes, your right. I do!”


End file.
